Una navidad diferente
by R-Ishida Tachikawa
Summary: Mimi se siente insegura con respecto a su novio en navidad por relaciones del pasado, pero es navidad y matt le demuestra que es ella a quien el mas quiere. Mimato )


Este es un mimato navideño muy corto, lo que me inspiro fue ver en algunos fics "feliz aniversario sorato", y como no soporto esta pareja escribi este fic. Espero les guste y feliz navidad.

**Una navidad diferente**

Era 24 de diciembre, era la primera navidad que Yamato pasaba fuera de Japón desde que se volvió astronauta y también la primera en la cual pasaba junto a su novia Mimi. Esta lo había invitado a pasar navidad junto con sus padres y él se encontraba algo nervioso por pasar las fiestas con los que serían sus próximos suegros.

Mimi se encontraba en un café luego de un arduo día de compras navideñas, estaba chateando desde su computadora personal con su amiga de Japón sora takenouchi.

-Sora esta es mi primera navidad junto a matt y mis padres, no crees que es lindo.

-Si debe serlo mimi

-Sora al parecer no estás tan alegre en navidad, que ocurre?

-Nada es que extraño las navidades pasadas, eran más felices.

-Por qué lo dices? Tienes a tus padres y bueno sales con tai no.

-Si pero igual extraño ….las navidades pasadas.

Mimi se pone a pensar que es lo que sora extraña de las navidades pasadas y lo que recuerda la pone muy triste, recuerda que sora y matt fueron novios y su aniversario era cada navidad.

-Sora tú aun sigues queriendo a yamato.

-no mimi que dices yo ahora estoy con tai solo que.

-lo extrañas?

-si me da un poco de nostalgia pero es porque fue mi primer amor.

-Si claro tienes razón.

.Mimi no te pongas mal, entre matt y yo todo termino, él te quiere a ti y pronto se van a casar, no hagas caso a mis tontos recuerdos y lamentos.

-ustedes eran una linda parejas sabias, yo siempre los admire como pareja. Sora cuando Yamato vino a Estados Unidos yo no sentía nada más que amistad, las cosas solo surgieron y me enamore.

-Mimi no tienes que decirme nada, sé que lo amas y seguro que el también.

-pero si a ti te hace daño no creo poder seguir con esto.

-No lo hagas mimi, son estúpidas cosas mías.

-Hablamos luego sora, feliz navidad.

Mimi cerró su laptop inmediatamente y comenzó a recordar la relación de sora con matt, ellos eran perfectos amor y amistad, azul y rojo, que hermosa combinación; ella tan linda, tierna, madura, comprensiva quien mejor que ella para matt, lo peor de todo es que sora lo sigue queriendo. Tal vez ella no vivió de cerca esa relación pero por las referencias de sus amigos era la relación perfecta, la que todos admiraban y que nunca creyeron que terminaría; para variar su aniversario era en navidad que más romántico que eso. Matt le dijo que su ruptura con ella fue porque eran muy similares y su relación era monótona sin mucha intensidad, aparte que tenían caminos separados y lejanos. Pero que hubiera ocurrido si él se hubiera quedado en Japón?. Tal vez ellos hubieran vuelto y yo no estaría por casarme con él. Miro su anillo de compromiso y se lo saco, la inseguridad la invadía en ese momento. Se dirigió a su hogar cuanto antes para hablar con yamato.

En el hogar que ambos compartían, matt se encontraba descansando en su cama , escucha el sonido de la puerta e inmediatamente se levanta para recibir a su novia.

-Mimi, como te fue?.- se lo dice acercándose.

-Bien, Matt tenemos que hablar.- lo dice mirando a matt fijamente.

Matt se sorprendió, mimi nunca esta tan seria y esas palabras nunca terminan en algo bueno.

-De que quieres hablar mimi?

-De nosotros, Matt no creo que quieras casarte conmigo realmente.

-Qué? De que hablas?

-creo que estas confundido matt, tu amor esta aun en Japón.- lo dice entregándole el anillo.

-En Japón? Quién?

-Sora, ella aun te ama y sé que son el uno para el otro, tú pensaste que me querías pero estoy segura que si sora y tú están cerca de nuevo volverían sin dudarlo.

- Mimi, yo no quiero a sora, yo te quiero a ti, creo que ya te lo demostré en varias ocasiones.

-Matt, ella es perfecta para ti, ella es madura, linda, tierna, comprensiva, ella es amor y tu amistad, hasta hay un día para el amor y la amistad; no crees que es una gran coincidencia.

-mimi…

-no he terminado, tu color es el azul, el de ella rojo; dos colores tan intensos que combinan tan bien; su aniversario era en navidad. Por dios, ustedes son perfectos juntos Yamato. Deberías volver a Japón ahora mismo con ella– lagrimas caían por las mejillas de mimi.

- Mimi, tal vez lo que has dicho en parte es verdad pero déjame decirte varias cosas.- se lo dice acariciando las mejillas de mimi con sus manos.

- Amistad y pureza no suenan mal juntos y el azul y el verde hacen linda combinación.

-mm tan vez pero ..

- shh, mimi no importa si las cosas que sora y yo representamos sean tan complementarias ni que en navidad haya sido nuestro aniversario.

-Claro que sí importa, son el uno para el otro.

-No, no lo somos, nunca lo fuimos yo también pensé igual que tú y me esforcé en mantener una relación perfecta por todo lo que representamos, pero lo que siento por ti nunca lo sentí por ella ni por nadie. Tal vez nosotros seamos distintos pero nos complementamos perfectamente, tal vez no habrá un día de la pureza y la amistad ni nuestro aniversario será en navidad pero Mimi, escúchame bien – lo dice acariciándole las mejillas con sus manos- te amo y eso nunca cambiara, me enamore de ti perdidamente y nunca me arrepentiría de haberte pedido que te cases conmigo.

- Yamato, yo también te amo mucho, solo que sentí que traicionaba a mi amiga y …

-Ya no digas nada.- se saca el anillo que le había devuelto mimi y se lo vuelve a colocar en su dedo.- volverías a aceptar casarte conmigo?

- Hoy y siempre Yamato.- y lo abraza con toda sus fuerzas.

-No sabía que las princesas podían ser tan inseguras, no puedo creer que hayas rechazado a tu príncipe azul.- le bromeo yamato.

- Todas somos inseguras en algún momento y discúlpame por eso.- se lo dice sonrojada.

-No te preocupes.- yamato baja su cabeza para besarla de forma tierna.

- Feliz navidad Yama, te amo.- apoya su cabeza en el pecho de matt

- Y yo a ti, feliz navidad Mimi.


End file.
